User talk:BigRedMonster86
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to File:MISS-A-1968.png! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! TimmyQuivy (help forum | blog) 20:17, July 18, 2019 (UTC) Hey man, welcome to the wiki, and thanks for the edits, you sure know a lot more about the Letter People than I do! BeatlesFan66 (talk) 06:28, July 20, 2019 (UTC) Yessir, I do and y'welcome. I hope I can find a lot more rare Letter People stuff that are out of print as well! BigRedMonster86 (talk) 07:19, July 20, 2019 (UTC) I hope so too! I have 2 old curriculum books that I got off of Amazon, as well as the sheet music, so I might upload that when I can. I'm also curious as to where you found this image of Miss I, I can't find it anywhere on the internet. BeatlesFan66 (talk) 07:23, July 20, 2019 (UTC) That low-quality image of Miss I Itching came from a set of greeting cards I found on eBay. Sadly, I never got to buy that set of greeting cards. ;( BigRedMonster86 (talk) 07:25, July 20, 2019 (UTC) Aww. I'm saving up to buy all the original storybooks so I can post them on here too, as well as buying the 1980s version of the classroom program (Optimistic Optimist/Incredible Inventor) that's on Ebay. BeatlesFan66 (talk) 07:28, July 20, 2019 (UTC) Cool. In fact, there was a "Yes! You've Found the ORIGINAL Letter People!" fansite I found on GeoCities when I was little around 2003 or 2004. It had quite a few cool rare LP stuff, including high-quality portrait cards. It got shut down as a result of GeoCities' servers shutting down in 2009, sadly. ;( Though I had to find whatever I find online to recreate HQ versions of the portrait cards, one site here having scans of the first 13 greeting cards, and I found the remaining others I printed from years ago sitting in a box of papers in our office (some had printing ink lines and I did my best to remove 'em). I was missing P & T, so I had to use a picture from an eBay listing of 1975 reprinted LP greeting cards and tried to edit them to better quality. I remember seeing that website when looking around for info on The Letter People. I'm also trying to find more information on the Number People spinoff. I remember seeing a site where you could buy the songs, but I don't have a lot of money, so I can't get it. https://www.teacherspayteachers.com/Product/The-Number-People-CD-Album-Letter-People-Cousins-1307102 This person uploaded a lot of other rare Letter People things too. BeatlesFan66 (talk) 07:39, July 20, 2019 (UTC) I see. I remember seeing a lot of it on there when I was little. There also used to be the Original Letter People fanclub site that I also was on a lot the same year before that, too was gone. But I'll also try to get the Number People stuff as well. ;) BigRedMonster86 (talk) 07:48, July 20, 2019 (UTC) Alright, thanks dude! I'll look forward to seeing that stuff sometime soon!! BeatlesFan66 (talk) 07:52, July 20, 2019 (UTC) Y'welcome. ;) In fact, I made another Letter People fansite in an attempt to revive some rare Letter People stuff, including stuff that used to be on the now-defunct two fansites. The site is still in the process of adding and updating stuff! ;) BigRedMonster86 (talk) 07:54, July 20, 2019 (UTC) I sent an adoption request to the wiki. BeatlesFan66 (talk) 08:27, July 20, 2019 (UTC) Awesome sauce! And when you get the original books and other rare Letter People stuff from your possesions up, I've got a good Google Drive folder you can upload them on. ;) BigRedMonster86 (talk) 08:47, July 20, 2019 (UTC)